Little One
by KylaRyan
Summary: Mpreg. House's life is about to be turned upside down....COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

ONE _two months_  
Wilson woke to the sound of House throwing up in the bathroom.  
"House, are you alright?" Wilson asked.  
"What you think?" snapped House before throwing up some more.  
"Did you ever sleep last night, House?"  
"Nope," replied House, then he throw up again--or tried to. Wilson winced at the sound of House dry heaving.

* * *

"Cuddy, I'm going to have to not come in today," Wilson said over the phone.  
"Why?"  
"House isn't feeling good, and I'm worried that he might try something stupid."  
"House is sick?"  
"He's been throwing up all night."  
"Sounds like a stomach bug. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, actually."

* * *

House limped into the living room, wearing boxers and Wilson's bathrobe.  
"Don't you have your own?" asked Wilson.  
"Own what?" asked House, feigning innonence.  
"Nevermind. Are you feeling up to breakfast?"  
"I'm starving," replied House.  
"Go back to bed," directed Wilson, getting out the indregents for his Macadamia Nut pancakes.  
"Oh goody! Breakfast in bed!" called House as he limped back to his bedroom.

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten so fast or so much, House," remarked Wilson as House threw up breakfast.  
"There's something there," mumbled House, prodding the lower right corner of his stomach--which he quickly regretted, as the action triggered a fresh wave of nausea.  
"I'm taking you to the hospital, House," decieded Wilson.  
"Why can't you just check out the portable ultrasound machine and bring it here?" demanded House.  
"In case it turns out to be a tumor," explained Wilson.  
_Like it could be anything else,_ House thought dryly.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."  
"You're Jewish, Wilson."  
"You're pregnant, House. It's not a tumor."  
"Great. A parasite. How far along?"  
"Two months."  
"Can we keep it?"  
"If you want it, then it's fine by me."  
"We're going to be dads!"

* * *

"You know you will start detoxing," Cuddy reminded House.  
"That's why we need time off--at least until the baby is born," House replied.  
"You got it--but you can still work, House. Can I have your team call you at home?" Cuddy asked.  
House nodded.  
"I'll let them know." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO _four months_  
"None of your clothes fit?" Wilson asked.  
"Isn't that--" began House, but he interrupted himself with a groan.  
"House, what is it?" Wilson asked, running to House's side.  
House was clutching his stomach.  
"It's playing soccer," grumbled House, "with my body."  
"Already? It's only four months," replied Wilson in disbelief.  
House groaned again.  
"Kicked again?" Wilson asked as he rubbed House's slowly swelling stomach.  
House pinched Wilson's arm--hard.  
"Ouch!"  
"That's what you get for trying to pet the kid," replied House.  
"Craving anything?" Wilson asked, still rubbing his arm where House had pinched it.  
"Yeah. Vicodin on rye," House joked.  
"That's getting old really fast, House," replied Wilson.  
"Wilson, shut up."  
"What for?"  
"SHUT UP!!!" snapped House.  
"House, it's just the hormones. Relax," soothed Wilson.  
Suddenly House couldn't breath. He fought to breath, but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.  
Wilson quickly realized that House was having a panic attack.  
"House, calm down. Remember the baby," soothed Wilson.  
"House, it's okay. It's okay," Wilson murmured over and over. He finally calmed his friend down.  
"Feel better?" Wilson asked.  
"Yeah," replied House, now gently massaging his stomach.  
"What happened?"  
"Newton's third law of motion, replied House, wincing as the soccer game started back up again in his stomach.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kid head-butted my spine."


	3. Chapter 3

THREE _five months_  
"i'm NOT a woman, Wilson," grumbled House as he limped into the living room wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans (maturnity, of course). He then made himself comfortable on the couch.  
"How's the future soccer player?" Wilson asked.  
"Practicing for the world cup," muttered House, stifling a yawn. "The batteries in my Ipod died around eleven last night."  
"You could have yelled for me to get you fresh batteries," Wilson pointed out.  
"I did. You never woke up," retorted House.  
"Do you still need the batteries?" Wilson asked.  
"Yeah. It wouldn't let it up enough for me to get up and get some myself."

* * *

Wilson found House's Ipod on the floor of the bedroom. Then he changed the batteries.  
"Here. Good as new," he said, handing House the Ipod.  
"Now I'm going to get some shut-eye," proclaimed House, placing the headphones on either side of his stomach.  
"Are you aware how weird that looks?" Wilson asked.  
"Don't care. I need my beauty sleep," replied House, turning on the player, adding, "It REALLY likes listening to music."  
"I guess he or she has inherited your musical talent," Wilson replied.  
House didn't reply, since he'd fallen fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR _six months_  
House had quickly discovered that he could only watch three particular movies without the baby starting up a soccer match in his stomach.  
"Watching _Lord of the Rings_ again?" Wilson asked House as he returned from the hospital. He'd given Cuddy and House's team an update on House.  
"It's all I can watch without the soccer player getting bored," Hose replied.  
"Scotland's playing Italy," Wilson remarked.  
"Scotland won. That was this morning, Wilson," replied House.  
"Didn't you record it?"  
"Nope. And the baby's much more interested in playing soccer than in watching it."

* * *

_later that week_  
"How are you doing?" asked Wilson.  
"Kicked my bladder--about fifty million times today," replied House.

"Three more months of this--" began Wilson, but House interrupted him with a cry of pain.  
"What is it?" Wilson, worried.  
"Too soon!" cried House, followed by a second cry of pain.  
Wilson grabbed his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

"How are they?" Wilson asked the obsetician as she entered the lobby.  
"We were able to stop the contractions, James," replied Doctor Amygala Sheppard.  
"Can I take him home?"  
"You sound like a kid begging for a puppy."  
"Can I?"  
"Cuddy will kill me, but yes," answered Dr. Sheppard, handing Wilson a gift bag.  
"What's this?" Wilson asked.  
"Give House a shot of this every three hours or so. When you run out, you'll have about four hours to him to a hospital."

"How are they?" Wilson asked the obsetician as she entered the lobby."We were able to stop the contractions, James," replied Doctor Amygala Sheppard."Can I take him home?""You sound like a kid begging for a puppy.""Can I?""Cuddy will kill me, but yes," answered Dr. Sheppard, handing Wilson a gift bag."What's this?" Wilson asked."Give House a shot of this every three hours or so. When you run out, you'll have about four hours to him to a hospital." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE _seven months_  
SNAP!  
House's cane finally snapped under the increasing weight House had been putting on it. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worse part was that House couldn't get up off his stomach. And the soccer player didn't like "Mom" being in that position. And he/she wasn't shy about letting "Mom" know.  
"Wilson!" hollered House, just as Wilson returned from grocery shopping.  
"House? Where are you?" called Wilson, slightly worried.  
"In the hallway," answered House.  
Wilson rushed to his side when he saw what had happened to House.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" demanded Wilson.  
"I needed to go to the bathroom," replied House, wincing as the kicking doubled in his stomach.  
"Wilson...I think there's twins in my stomach," announced House.  
"Doctor Sheppard only counted one heartbeat," Wilson reminded him.  
"I'm quite aware of that pleasant little fact, thank you very much," snapped House.  
"Calm down, House. How are you feeling?"  
"I can't get up."  
Wilson helped House to sit up and lean against the wall.  
The baby gave House one last kick--this time in the stomach.  
House promptly threw up on Wilson's pants.  
"Some warning next time please," grumbled Wilson as he got up to change his pants.  
"Sorry. David Beckham kicked me in the stomach. Although it might have been Mia Hamm."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really want your thoughts on this chapter

* * *

SIX  
_eight months_  
The other moves into position to be born. My turn will come very soon. I wonder what the world outside is like. I recall the strange heatbeats and their attractiveness...

_Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath_

Nine night of matter  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession  
Fearless on my breath  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

Stumbling a little  
Stumbling a little...

* * *

A/N: "Teardrop" 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
_eight months_  
"Wilson!" yelled House. He could feel the baby moving inside him. And something else.  
"What is it, House?" Wilson asked as he entered House's bedroom.  
"Hospital. Now," directed House.  
Wilson didn't argue. As he called for an ambulance, Wilson wondered why the meds weren't working anymore.

* * *

_five hours later_  
"Stillborn," Wilson informed Cuddy, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron, tears quietly trickled down his face.  
House held the lifeless body of his son, crying.  
Then, unbelievably, the contractions started again.  
"WILSON!" House yelled in pain.  
Wilson rushed his side and took the lifeless infant from the House and placed it in the crib.  
"Get Doctor Sheppard and an OR!" Wilson yelled over his shoulder at Chase, Cameron, Foreman, and Cuddy.  
"Deep breaths, House," directed Wilson, taking House's hand in his own. House promptly squeezed the life out of it.  
Wilson winced as he felt the bones of his hand grind against each other.

* * *

"It's a girl!" Doctor Sheppard announced as she wrapped her in a soft pink blanket and handed her to House.  
"What are we going to name her?" Wilson asked House, who was softly mumbling to his newborn daughter.  
"Allison Blythe House," replied the proud "mother," not looking up from the little miracle in his arms.

* * *

((A/N: This segment is in Allison's point of view...and she's halluncinating.)) 

_"Allison is so small," The cute brunette man remarked.  
"I know," agreed the shrieking woman.  
"It will break his heart if she dies," he added.  
"Then we won't let her die," she replied.  
_

* * *

((A/N: Back to the orginal point of view.)) 

"WILSON! GET IN HERE!" House yelled suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" Wilson asked as he entered the room.  
"She's not breathing!"  
House suddenly found he couldn't breathe either.  
"Cuddy, calm House down. I'm taking Allison to the NICU," directed Wilson.  
Wheeling Allison's crib (with Allison in it, of course!), Wilson--with the help of Foreman, Chase, and Cameron--quickly stabilized Allison, hooking her up to a respirator especially designed for newborns.  
"Why isn't House hovering over us like a worried mother duck?" Chase asked Wilson.

"How is she?" House asked, making Chase jump.  
House was leaning heavily on Cuddy. He was also very pale.  
Cuddy helped him to sit down in a chair.  
"Not good," replied Wilson.  
"We had to put her on a respirator," added Foreman.  
"Her pulse is irregular," Cameron added.  
"And she has mismatched eyes," observed Chase, wanting to say _something._  
Everyone--except Chase--peered closely at Allison's eyes. Chase was right--her eyes weren't the same color. Her left was the same shade of blue as her mom's, while her right was as brown as her dad's.  
"Wilson..." mumbled House as a fresh wave of pain eminated from his leg.  
Then he fainted.  
Wilson caught him, then lost his footing and fell with House on top of him.  
"The pain is a ten," muttered Wilson, refering to the pain in House's leg.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
"Feel better?" Wilson asked House as he came to.  
"A little," replied House, adding, "How's Allison?"  
"Cameron has a theory as to what's wrong with Allison," replied Wilson.  
"What is it?"  
"A hole in her heart," answered Wilson.  
"What do you think?"  
"They're doing some tests now," replied Wilson, avoiding the question.  
"You haven't answered my question," grumbled House.  
"I think it's the best diagnosis we've got," replied Wilson.  
"You want it to be that. What's being done with the boy?"  
"He's in the morgue on ice."  
"I want to know why he was stillborn," House said.  
"Doctor Crusher will be performing the autopsy herself," replied Wilson.  
"I want to be the one to perform the autopsy."  
"Cuddy will kill both of us if I let you."  
"Whatever killed Brennan could be killing Allison," retorted House.  
"Brennan?"  
"My stillborn baby."  
"What'd you name him?"  
"Brennan James Wilson."  
"Different last name?"  
"B.J.W. has a certain ring to it that B.J.H. lacks."  
"Fine. But if we get caught, it's all your fault."

* * *

"I'm quite happy to help," Doctor Temperance Crusher, a physical anthropologist researching the effects of chronic diseases on bones. She was also in charge of PPTH's morgue.  
"Could you make sure Cuddy doesn't come looking for us?" Wilson asked.  
"And sure my team doesn't either," added House.  
Crusher grinned and left them to the autopsy of Brennan James Wilson. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My mp3 player uses batteries. So there.

NINE  
"Doctor Cuddy? May I come in?" asked Crusher as she knocked on the open door of Cuddy's office.  
"Come in, Tempe," replied Cuddy.  
"It's about Doctor House."  
"What did he do to you this time?"  
"Stuck a lollipop in my hair, for starters," replied Crusher, turning her head so that Cuddy could see the green lollipop stuck in her hair.  
"What else?" Cuddy asked, dreading what else House had done this time to Crusher.  
"He told one of my assisstants that one of the bodies in the morgue had hemorraghic virola major."  
"Virola major? What's that?"  
"Smallpox," explained Crusher.  
"Was that true?"  
"No. The body in question actually had Lassa Fever."  
"LASSA FEVER?!?! Where did _that_ body come from?"  
"Sierra Leone."  
"How come I wasn't informed of this?"  
"Because the body isn't on hospital property."  
"Where is it then? Your basement?"  
"Yep. I live above the Plainsboro Morgue."

* * *

"Brennan's heart has a huge hole in it," observed Wilson, looking over House's shoulder.  
"Let's keep his heart in case we can use it for Allison," House suggested.

* * *

"There's a hole, alright," remarked Foreman. Chase had threaded a camera thru the aorta and into Allison's heart.  
"Cameron, tell Wilson," directed Foreman. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN  
"The only way we can repair the hole in Allison's heart is to graft cardiac tissue into the hole," said Chase.  
"Where on earth are you going to get cardiac tissue for Allison?" demanded Cuddy.  
"Brennan James Wilson," answered House as Wilson wheeled him into Cuddy's office.  
Crusher, Foreman, and Cameron followed behind.  
"Who?"  
"The stillborn boy," Wilson explained.  
"Is that a viable option?" Cuddy asked.  
"It most certainly is, Doctor Cuddy," replied Crusher. She had a small cooler in her arms.  
"You wanted to see me?" Doctor Sheppard asked as she entered Cuddy's office.  
"I did?" Cuddy asked.  
"Are you _the_ Doctor Amygala Sheppard? The Doctor Sheppard who performed that heart graft five years ago in Seattle?" quizzed House without warning.  
"It was Olympia, not Seattle. But yes, I am she," replied Sheppard.  
"Can you do it again to save Allison?"  
"I'd need you to sign a consent form first."  
"You got it."


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN  
_three months later_  
"No babysitter?" Foreman asked as House entered the diagnostics office with baby Allison fast asleep in her blue sling, and his backpack full of baby stuff. And without his cane...but his team didn't even notice this.  
"Allison's running a fever," replied House.  
"What's her temperature?" asked Cameron.  
"100.5," replied House.  
"Isn't she on immunosupressants?" asked Chase.  
"Had to take her off them because they were triggering asthma attacks," Wilson replied as he entered the office.  
"What do you want?" House demanded, annonied that Wilson had answered Chase's question for him.  
"You forgot Shabel."  
Wilson handed House a soft, cuddly, blue cat made out of hypoallergenic materials.

* * *

"Here," said Wilson, placing a Reuben sandwich down in front of House. Allison was asleep in his arms.  
"Thanks, I'm starving," replied House, picking up the sandwich.  
"No wonder, it's almost two," replied Wilson.  
"Allison's real sick," House said.  
"So why hasn't she been admitted?" Wilson demanded.  
"House! What were you thinking, taking Allison out of NICU like that!?" yelled Cuddy as she entered House's office.  
House winced as Allison woke up and began to cry.  
"Hush, little one," he whispered. "It's only your evil auntie Lisa. Mommy's not going to let her hurt you."  
Allison stopped crying. Her mismatched eyes had a feverish gleam as they met the dazzling blue of her mommy's eyes.  
"I know what's wrong with her, Cuddy," replied House.  
Wilson saw tears glistening in his eyes as he continued speaking. "She's dying because of me," he said.  
"No, she's not."  
Wilson remained silent. He knew what House was refering to. Crusher had discovered the infection that had killed Brennan...but it had been too late for Allison.

"Here," said Wilson, placing a Reuben sandwich down in front of House. Allison was asleep in his arms."Thanks, I'm starving," replied House, picking up the sandwich."No wonder, it's almost two," replied Wilson."Allison's real sick," House said."So why hasn't she been admitted?" Wilson demanded."House! What were you thinking, taking Allison out of NICU like that!?" yelled Cuddy as she entered House's office.House winced as Allison woke up and began to cry."Hush, little one," he whispered. "It's only your evil auntie Lisa. Mommy's not going to let her hurt you."Allison stopped crying. Her mismatched eyes had a feverish gleam as they met the dazzling blue of her mommy's eyes."I know what's wrong with her, Cuddy," replied House.Wilson saw tears glistening in his eyes as he continued speaking. "She's dying because of me," he said."No, she's not."Wilson remained silent. He knew what House was refering to. Crusher had discovered the infection that had killed Brennan...but it had been too late for Allison.

* * *

_the next day, NICU  
_"Where's House?" Cameron asked Chase and Foreman.  
"Hiding in Wilson's office," replied Chase.  
"I'd leave him be, Cameron," Foreman advised.  
"Yeah," agreed Chase, "he nearly punched me in the face when I told him that Allison was getting worse."  
"What's her temperature now?" Cameron asked.  
"105.2," replied Chase.  
"She's burning up!" cried Cuddy as she entered NICU in pastel green scrubs. Wilson followed close behind her in pink scrubs and a black eye.  
"What happened to you, Wilson?" Foreman asked.  
"House happened," replied Wilson.  
Then it happened. The moniter began to beep angrily at the doctors, informing them that Allison's heart had stopped.

* * *

Uncle Wombat says my heart has stopped.  
_"Clear!"_  
He shocks me.  
It feels like a Clydesdale is kicking me in the chest.  
(why would a clydesdale be kicking me in my chest anyway?)  
Nothing changes.  
_"Clear!"_  
Another painful kick.  
Something is shrieking. The noise is very annonying.  
(why aren't they shutting it up?)  
_"Clear!"_  
And yet another painful shock.  
_"It's not working!"_ wails Auntie Lisa.  
_"Chase, call it."_ Uncle Jimmy says sadly.  
_"Time of death: 10:45 A.M., Janaury 29, 2007."_ states Uncle Wombat.

* * *

"It's not working!" cried Cuddy.  
"Chase, call it," directed Wilson, tears glistening in his brown eyes.  
Cameron turned off the moniter, silencing its shrill alarm moments before Allison's left hand began to twitch.  
"Time of death: 10:45 A.M., January 29, 2007," Chase stated in a voice as devoid of life as Allison Blythe House seemed to lack.  



	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE  
And right on cue, House entered NICU. He limped over to Allison's crib and turned the moniter back on.  
_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._  
"It's alive!" House proclaimed, laughing his evilest laugh.  
"How did you know she was still alive?" Cameron demanded.  
"Because she was clenching and unclenching her little hands," replied House.  
And he was right. Allison was indeed clenching and unclenching her tiny hands.  
"Why are you down here in the first place?" demanded Wilson.  
"Put her on erythromycin," directed House, ignoring Wilson's question.  
"What do you think she has?" questioned Cuddy, wondering what would make House think that erythromycin would succeed when clindamycin and penicillin had both failed.  
"Crusher discovered that her samples had been contaminated by one of her assisstants, so she collected new samples, this time from Brennan's right lung. The results indicated the presence of a group A strep infection," explained House.

* * *

EPILOGUE  
_one week later_  
Doctor Sheppard and her sister-in-law, Doctor Crusher, had decieded to throw a party when Allison and her "mom" finally released from the protective custody Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital patients are given--whether or not said patients want it.  
The party was thrown in the cafeteria.  
"Everyone has their gifts for Doctor House and Allison?" asked Sheppard.  
Everyone brought wrapped packages from purses, coat pockets, sleeves, shoes, and ties; from under chairs, wheelchairs, potted plants, and stacks of paper.  
"I'll open Cuddy's gift first," House said with a smirk, with Allison close to his chest in her sling, looking wide-eyed at everyone.  
Cuddy handed House a gift, wrapped in silver foil.  
He opened it.  
"Why, thank you, Cuddy!" he exclaimed, holding up a box full of Vicodin.  
"Just make sure Allison doesn't get any," Wilson chuckled as he the box of pills from House.  
"I wonder what Wombat boy has gotten for us, Allison," House remarked.  
It turned out to be a collaspable stroller.  
"For when she gets older," Chase said.  
"I can tell, Wombat Boy."  
Foreman gave Allison a mini lab coat.  
Sheppard and Crusher gave House a pair of pajamas.  
Nurse Brenda gave House a collaspable playpen with lockable wheels.  
Cameron gave Allison a toy medicine bag, complete with toy stethoscope, a real syringe (oral, of course), toy forceps, toy tweezers, toy thermometer, toy tongue depresser, toy scissors, and toy scalpel.  
"Foreman tell you he was getting her a lab coat?"  
"No. The medicine bag was Wilson's idea," Cameron admitted.  
"Which reminds me--Wilson, where's my gift?" House demanded.  
Wilson handed him a blue-and-gold wrapped package.  
Houise couldn't help but laugh at what Wilson had gotten Allison: handmade rag doll versions of Wilson, Foreman, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, and himself.  
Holding up each in turn, House gave his thoughts on each rag doll in turn.  
First, of course, was himself (complete with trademark stubble, cane, and bottle of Vicodin).  
"In real-life, I'm not this cuddly."  
Next was Cameron.  
"In real life, she's even more cuddly than this here rag doll."  
Thrid was Chase.  
"I'm impressed at how much this doll looks like the real thing. Kinda scary."  
Foreman was next.  
"I think it's been brain damaged. But I could be wrong."  
A well-aimed ball of paper hit House in the head.  
"Your aim's improved, Foreman," House remarked drily, holding up the next doll.  
"What I want to know is where the woman he's cheating on his wife with is."  
"I'm divorced, House," Wilson corrected him.  
House ignored Wilson as he "found" the answer to his question.  
"She must be the woman Wilson's cheating on his wife with. Check out her funbags."  
"I don't have funbags!" yelled Cuddy, making everyone--including Allison--laugh their heads off.  
Once the laughter died down, Wilson handed House the final gift--a long, narrow package wrapped in soft silvery velvet and gold ribbon.  
House carefully untied the gold ribbon. He unfolded the velvet, to reveal a cane, with what looked to be Celtic knots carved into the handle.  
"Look closely at the knots," Wilson said with a slight grin.  
House did as Wilson directed. He gasped in slight surprise at the names skillfully hidden in the knotwork: Brennan James Wilson, Allison Blythe House, as well as his own.

* * *

_a little bit later, as everyone is eating cake and ice cream_  
"Should we tell them?" Canmeron asked in a low whisper to Chase.  
"Not yet. In a few minutes," Chase whispered back.  
Ironically enough, the same conversation was going on between Foreman and Cuddy. House heard both conversations, and decieded to force them to tell all.  
"Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron, a little birdie's told me you four have something to tell us," he announced.  
"I'm pregnant with twins," Cameron admitted at the same time as Cuddy said, "I'm pregnant."  
Not missing a beat, House asked, "Foreman, you actually slept with Cuddy?"

THE END...for now.  
_be on the look out for the sequel,_ Virola Major,_ in the next few days._


End file.
